Nothing Can
by Eli-the-crockodile
Summary: Jaune's childhood was hard. With seven sisters to protect, he never had to take care of himself. But now he has someone who does that for him. And she will never leave. Rated T for blood and angst(?).


**A/N**

 **Somebody asked me a while back if this would be continued. NO. This is a one-shot.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Red flashed across Jaune Arc's field of vison, knocking him backwards. He screamed in pain, kicking his legs and trying to push himself backwards. Blood gushed from the wound on his chest, and tears fell unbidden from his face as he looked up in fear. The monster in front of him attacked again, his chest rent from shoulder to waist, leaving a bloody X across his abdomen. Jaune screamed, cried, and begged, for any reprieve. But it would not end. His sisters pressed themselves against the walls of their home, sobbing as their little brother suffered the wrath of the monster.

It hissed at Jaune, drawing his attention to the monster's bloodshot eyes.

"You are a failure."

Jaune blubbered, attempting to appease the beast.

"I-"

"YOU ARE NOTHING!"

"Please! Just don't make them watch!" Jaune screamed, drawing a deep, guttural laugh from the monster. He waved his sword drunkenly in front of the girls, causing them to press further against the walls in terror.

"They are mine! They will watch what ever I please!"

"Please, just stop! Father!"

Jaune woke with a start, knocking his blankets to the floor. His head spun as he stumbled across his team's shared dorm. He threw the door open, it's doorknob smashing against the wall of the bathroom. The contents of his stomach emptied into the toilet, burning Jaune's already parched throat.

"Jaune?"

He started at the sound of his partner's voice, gasping for breath. Slender arms worked their way around his waist as she leaned on his back, sighing.

"Another nightmare about him?"

Her voice was comforting, no matter how prying her question may seem.

"Yeah," he gasped. "Him."

She sighed again, digging her chin into his shoulder blades.

"Are you sure you want to confront him tomorrow?"

Jaune shivered, causing her to tense against him, her breath hitching as he nodded.

"Yes." He stood, turning towards the sink. He turned the faucet handle, cold water shooting down the drain. He brushed his teeth, becoming increasingly more aware over his partner, his lover's state. Her hair was disheveled, though, Jaune thought it was cute, in a three o' clock in the morning sort of way. Her night clothes were simple, sweat pants, socks, and his hoodie over her head. As he finished cleaning himself up and brushing his teeth, he turned around. Her hands still clutched him around the waist, his scarred chest catching her eye. She growled; a low, menacing growl that sent shivers up his spine.

"He deserves more than just prison Jaune. He-"

Jaune cut her off, pressing a finger to her lips. He shook his head, releasing his breath heavily.

"He deserves what he'll get. Any punishment will be his own fault. It shouldn't- It won't affect us after that."

She squeezed her eyes shut, leaning her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

"I just want what's best for you. I won't run away, not without you."

Jaune smiled for the first time that morning, as he brushed off the hood covering her dark black hair. Her ears twitched as he ran his hand over the velvet-soft hair.

"I know. But we'll get through this together. I love you Blake."

Her amber eyes looked up at him, searching for something in his icey blue ones. The pair stood there, mesmerized by the other's eyes. Their silent morning passed quickly, and soon the rest of team JBRN woke, greeting Jaune and Blake, and the four went to breakfast with their sister team, RWPY. Classes passed, and the day drew on, But nothing could make Jaune's mood sour; not even Cardin Winchester. As the day drew to a close, Jaune and Blake knew the time drew near to confront his father. They walked down the hall, coming to a stop in front of Ozpin's office, where they would reveal the case and evidence against Julius Arc, Jaune's father. Blake's hand gripped Jaune's as she gave him a reassuring smile. Nothing could beat them. Nothing ever would.


End file.
